


Watching

by padaleckifantrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves to observe Sam sometimes. Loves the little details about him. </p><p>Loves him, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Castiel sits and watches as Sam reads, studying the slight ticks in his jaw, the curve of his lips when something pops up that seems relevant to whatever case him and his brother are working. Watches the way the warm glow of the lamp blankets over his hair, the brown locks curling gently around his chin, the rest falling against his neck in beautiful waves.

It’s quiet, and if Castiel truly listened, he would be able to listen to conversations all the way across the world. But instead, he listens to Sam’s deep breathing, watches his broad chest rise and fall; he can hear his heartbeat, the strong _thump, thump, thump_ better than any of the music humans ever created. He watches as Sam's calloused fingers gently dog-ear a page then turn it to continue his research.

Sam must feel him staring because he looks up and tucks a stray strand of hair behind his ear. 

“What?” he asks with a huff of a laugh, setting the book down on his lap.

“Nothing, Sam,” Castiel replies, keeping his face neutral. He watches as Sam’s mouth turns upward into a smile. 

“Alright,” the hunter murmurs and returns to studying the book. Castiel returns to watching.


End file.
